Tunangan si Bungsu Uchiha
by Cui'Pz Cherry
Summary: Hinata mendengus. Hampir habis kesabarannya menghadapi pemuda itu. Lantas? Harus bagaimana ini? menghindar juga percuma. Hinata yakin, terjun ke neraka pun Sasuke pasti akan mengekorinya


**Naruto**©Masashi Kishimoto

**Tunangan si Bungsu Uchiha**

**.**

**Cui'Pz Cherry**

**.**

**:::::::::::**

**Mungkin sedikit OOC, tapi diusahakan tidak banyak.**

**.**

_**enjoy**_

**.**

* * *

Mungkin kembali ke Jepang adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Hinata jelas tahu, London bukan kota yang yang pantas untuknya bersinggah. Kota yang bahkan mempersulit dirinnya untuk sekadar memesan makanan cepat saji. Oh, ayolah, jangan heran melihan gadis Hyuuga yang tidak lancar berbahasa Inggris, itu hal yang wajar.

Jadi, dengan ketetapan hati yang mantap, Hinata memutuskan meninggalkan London lebih cepat dari rencana awal.

Dengan desah napas berat, Hinata mencoba menguatkan hati. Belajar menerima apa pun yang akan terjadi jika ia kembali ke dunianya sendiri. Jujur, Hinata masih belum siap jika jarak kembali mempertemukannya dengan Uchiha. Harusnya, ia tak perlu sampai melarikan diri ke negri orang hanya karena si brengsek Uchiha itu.

Hinata mendengus. Ini baru tiga bulan. Tiga bulan Hinata tidak melihat lelaki berparas dingin itu. Tidak melihat mata sekelam malamnya, tidak melihat rambut cepaknya, tidak menghirup aroma maskulinnya, dan tentu saja tidak— hey! Apa-apaan ini? kenapa jadi mengagung-agungkan si Brengsek itu? bukankah ia sendiri yang bersumpah membuang semua kenangan tentang Sasuke?

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Membuang semua bayang tentang Uchiha yang harusnya ia lupakan sejak tiga bulan lalu. Sejak lelaki itu bertunangan dengan gadis berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Hinata..."

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Bahkan suara datar itu masih berdengung jelas di telinganya. Oh, Sasuke... dusta jika Hinata mengatakan telah melupakannya hanya dalam tenggang waktu tiga bulan saja. Bahkan tiga tahun atau tiga puluh tahun sekali pun, Hinata mungkin tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke.

Hinata masih ingat, bagaimana remuknya hatinya saat itu. betapa Sasuka mematahkan semangat hidupnya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari setengah jam. Iya, konyol adalah ketika Hinata hampir mengiris nadi sesaat setelah Tuan besar Uchiha Fugaku mengenalkan Yamanaka Ino sebagai tunangan putra bungsu Uchiha.

Oh, gelap mendominasi dunia Hinata. Limbung seluruh tubuhnya. Goyah pondasi kaki-kakinya hingga nyaris jatuh tersungkur jika saja ia tak berdiri di dekat dinding.

Ini sudah gila! Uchiha Sasuke memang sudah gila.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Sesaat ia mendesah, menatap supir taksi yang balas menatapnya dari spion.

"Arigatoo," gumam Hinata pelan sebelum membuka pintu dan turun dari taksi. Si supir melajukan kembali mobilnya sesaat setelah Hinata meraih tas kopornya.

**Kediaman Hyuuga. **

Ah, betapa Hinata merindukan rumah. Si nakal Hanabi, apa yang gadis belia itu lakukan selama Hinata di London? Hinata bertanya-tanya.

Oh, iya. Jangang lupakan kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji. Lelaki yang terlihat paling pendiam jika berada di lingkungan kampus, tapi jika di rumah bawelnya mengalahkan burung perkutut.

"Onee-chan sudah datang..."

Hinata terperangah. Itu suara Hanabi. Kemarin, Hinata memang sudah mengabari akan pulang hari minggu. Jadi, tak heran jika semua mempersiapkan penyambutan yang berlebihan.

"Imoutou."

Itu Neji! Yang berlari keluar dengan langkah tergopoh. Disusul Hanabi, dan Hiashi. Dan yang paling belakang itu... Uchiha Sasuke?

Eh? Uchiha? Sedang apa dia?

"Astaga, kau tak menelpon ketika sampai di bandara? Padahal aku akan menjemputmu."

Hinata tertawa. Sungguh, ia rindu diomeli kakak lelakinya.

"Onee-chan tidak lupa pesananku, kan?" Hanabi berseru centil. Hinata hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Tentu saja Hinata tidak akan melupakan bungsunya yang gila oleh-oleh itu.

Hinata membiarkan Neji mengangkat kopor besarnya dan membawanya masuk ke rumah. Sementara Hanabi, langsung menggapai tas kecil di lengannya.

Selepas kepergian Neji dan Hanabi, hanya Hiashi dan Sasuke yang tersisa. Hinata terpaku. Bahkan sekadar mengerjap pun tak mampu.

"Kau pasti tidak betah di sana," Hiashi buka suara. Lelaki tengah baya itu tak mendapat respon yang ia harap. Hinata hanya terdiam dengan sorot mata yang tertuju pada Uchiha. Hiashi tahu apa yang Hinata pikirkan. Sejenak kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih bertahan dengan wajah stoik-nya.

Hiashi mengerti. Itu yang menjadi alasan untuk segera masuk, meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke di pelataran rumah. Membiarkan mereka bicara.

Sesaat setelah Hiashi pergi, Hinata membuang pandang tanpa setitik pun gurat emosi. Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Seringainya makin lebar ketika dengan cekatan Hinata mengambil langkah lebar meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

"Hinata..." panggil Sasuke, dengan menyamakan langkah jenjangnya dengan Hinata.

Tak ada respon.

"Kau masih marah?"

Hinata berhenti sejenak. "Marah?" Gadis itu menoleh dengan menaikkan sepasang alisnya. Sasuke tahu apa yang yang terjadi saat ini. Tak perlu bertanya juga sebenarnya. "Kenapa aku harus marah?"

Nah, apa Sasuke bilang. Dari nada suara Hinata yang meningkat beberapa oktaf saja sudah ketahuan.

Sasuke mendesah pasrah. Semua orang tahu, Hinata itu tidak pernah marah. tapi kali ini, gadis itu jelas marah. Marah padanya. Marah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bahkan kemarahan itu yang membuatnya nekat pergi ke Inggris untuk menenangkan diri, atau lebih tepatnya menghindar darinya.

"Sudahlah, Hinata... jangan munafik."

Kali ini gadis Hyuuga itu benar-benar memutar tubuhnya, menghadap lelaki sangat ingin ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri. Urat-urat di keningnya jelas menonjol tiap kali bertemu tatap dengan si tampan yang terus saja menyeringai itu. Cih, Hinata benci itu. Jika tak ingat ia adalah keturunan Hyuuga yang terus menjunjung tinggi kehormatan, Hinata bersumpah akan menjambak rambut ayam itu hingga botak. Camkan itu.

"Bicaralah sesukamu," gumam Hinata tak jelas, dan saat itu juga ia kembali melangkah. meninggalkan Sasuke dengan langkah lebarnya.

Tak membiarkan targetnya berlalu begitu saja, Sasuke mengambil langkah lebih cepat dengan menghadang langkah Hinata. "Hei, aku belum selesai bicara."

Hinata menggeram. "Apa lagi?"

"Apa lagi katamu?" Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Kau tidak mungkin lupa hanya karena kita tidak bertemu tiga bulan, nona."

"Kau memang brengsek, Uchiha," tegas Hinata penuh penekanan.

"Jangan panggil margaku. Panggil saja Sasuke."

"Ya, Sasuke yang brengsek."

"Aku lumayan suka julukan itu."

Hinata mendengus. Hampir habis kesabarannya menghadapi pemuda itu. Lantas? Harus bagaimana ini? menghindar juga percuma. Hinata yakin, terjun ke neraka pun Sasuke pasti akan mengekorinya.

"Oke, apa lagi maumu?" Hinata menyerah.

"Mauku?" tanya Sasuke. "Ayolah, Hinata... kenapa kau masih pura-pura? Jelas aku mau jawabanmu."

Sepasang mata pucat Hinata membulat. Jawaban? Jawaban dari pernyataan Sasuke tiga bulan lalu? Oh, jangan konyol!

"Aku harap tak ada jawaban lain kecuali 'YA', nona," tambah Sasuke.

Sekali lagi, ini konyol! Semua pasti mengecapnya gila jika memberi jawaban 'ya' bagi si bungsu Uchiha yang jelas-jelas sudah punya tunangan. Dan yang lebih gila adalah Sasuke sendiri. Yang masih mengaku jatuh cinta padanya meski statusnya sudah jadi 'milik' orang lain. Menjijikkan.

"Oh, demi Tuhan, Sasuke... andai membunuh itu tidak haram. Aku ingin membunuhmu dengan cara yang paling sadis," Hinata bergumam pelan. Tapi, sungguh Sasuke mengernyit karena mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan dekati aku lagi. Aku tidak mau melihatmu." Hinata mengurut keningnya. Entah kenapa sejak bertemu dengan Sasuke, pening menyerang kepalanya.

"Hinata, kau ini kenapa?"

Demi apapun, Hinata benci melihat wajah stoik yang berlagak tak bersalah itu. Apa-apaan ekspresinya itu?

"Kukira kau juga jatuh cinta padaku," tegas Uchiha dan saat itu, Hinata ingin membenarkannya. Tapi, sungguh, kesalahan terfatalnya adalah mencintai Sasuke dengan sepenuh hati.

"Kau," ucap Hinata, tak mampu lagi menahan emosi di dada. "Dasar tidak tahu malu!"

"Tidak tahu malu apanya?" suara Sasuke tak kalah tinggi. "Oh, kurasa kau sudah gila, Hinata."

"Ya, aku memang gila!" Gila karena mencintaimu, batin Hinata.

"Jelaskan. Apa salahku?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya.

"Dan kau masih bertanya?" senyumnya sinis.

"Ya, aku merasa tidak melakukan apapun yang menyakitimu."

Hinata mengurut kening. "Lantas, bagaimana dengan Ino?"

"Ino?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah polos yang menurut Hinata sangat cool itu.

"Ya, Ino! Tunangan si bungsu Uchiha yang terhormat," sindir Hinata.

"Iya, lalu masalahnya di mana?"

Hinata terdiam. Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi idiot begini?

"Kau sudah punya tunangan, Sasuke. Dan kau masih menyatakan cinta padaku? Apa namanya kalau bukan brengsek?"

Jeda sejenak.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

Dan,

Gelak tawa Sasuke yang terdengar membahana.

"Jadi karena ini?" ucap Sasuke di sela tawanya. "Karena ini kau sampai terbang ke London?"

Hinata terdiam dengan wajah penasaran. Sial. Kenapa Sasuke tertawa seperti orang kesetanan bergitu?

"Hhahaha...Oh, oh, tolong... kau bisa membuatku pingsan karena terlalu banyak tertawa."

Hinata mendengus melihat Sasuke yang mencengkeram perutnya sediri.

"Berhentilah tertawa. Tidak ada yang lucu di sini," gerutu Hinata dengan bibir meruncing.

"Bahkan kau lebih lucu dari pelawak."

"Apa maksudmu."

"Kau, pasti memutuskan pergi setelah kuajak kau ke rumah?"

Hinata tidak berniat bicara untuk membenarkan.

"Begini, mungkin kau telah bicara dengan ayah, dan kebetulan ada Ino juga?" tanya Sasuke sesaat setelah tawanya mereda.

"Ino memang tunangan dari si bungsu Uchiha, kau belum kenalan dengan adikku?"

Hinata menganggat wajahnya dengan cepat. Menoleh pada Sasuke dengan mata membulat.

"Adik?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Namanya, Sai."

"Sai?"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi. "Tujuh tahun tinggal bersama kakek Danzou di Suna."

"Kau tidak pernah cerita kau punya adik."

"Dan kau juga tidak bertanya."

Oh, ya... Hinata lupa kalau Sasuke ini type yang tak banyak bicara.

"Adikku itu... kata orang, sangat mirip denganku. Matanya, rambut gelapnya..." Sasuke menerawang. "Dia sangat tampan. Dia bahkan lebih tinggi dariku. Dan dia juga kurang ajar, beraninya melangkahiku dengan bertunangan lebih dulu. Padahal dia masih semester 4, dia juga lihai me— oh, hei... Hinata, kenapa kau pergi? Aku belum selesai bicara..."

Tidak! Tidak! Hinata tidak mau dengar lagi. hinata tidak mau Sasuke tahu betapa merahnya wajahnya. Malu. Malu sekali.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Pendek? Oh, pendek ya? Yah, memang terbiasa dengan cerpen yang berkisar 6-7 halaman saja. Uhuhuhu...

Review?

Or follow twitter (a)nikmatusai ?

*plak* (digampar sampai seksi)


End file.
